


Spider Training

by Little_Queen_of_Dreams



Category: Father Brown (2013), Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: BBC, Family Bonding, Spider-Man Training, murder mysteries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 17:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20029294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Queen_of_Dreams/pseuds/Little_Queen_of_Dreams
Summary: After they’d been able to access each other’s dimensions, Miles had asked for extra help with working his powers. He’d expected some helpful tips.He’d arrived to expect some lesson on entrapment or espionage.Instead, they were watching murder mysteries.





	Spider Training

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a murder mystery addict and my friend thought it’d be cute to write one with the spider verse characters
> 
> This uses my OC Alice. Feel free to check out my other works with her. ;)

Miles raised his eyebrows at the screen. “I fail to see how this is important.” 

Alice shrugged, meeting his disapproving glare. “You wanted my help.”

“On spider stuff!”

“This is useful, Miles.” Gwen walked into the room with a cup of tea and a notebook. 

He took the notebook from her outstretched hand, still glaring. “You and Peter taught me stuff to do with my powers.”

“Powers she doesn’t have,” Peter strode through the doorway, collapsing into one of the chairs, “ you wanted our help.”

After they’d been able to access each other’s dimensions, Miles had asked for extra help with working his powers. He’d expected some helpful tips. 

He was not expecting tutoring. 

Gwen worked with agility (and was annoyingly perfect at it thanks to ballet). 

They’d practice the best ways to travel from building to building without wasting web fluid and falling face first into a window (something that happened a lot). 

Peter taught him the specifics of his powers (he’d had them for the longest after all). 

His lessons were more diverse, never sticking to the same thing twice. One day, they’d work on stakeouts, another they’d focus of specific villains, and another would be solely dedicated to web fluid (a day that was extremely boring). 

The rest would help when they could. (Peni poured volumes worth of technology knowledge into his sleep-deprived head). The best way they could help was sparring. 

None of them had the exact same fighting style, making sparring an easy way to improve their abilities. Being the newest, Miles faced off most of them in one way or another. Normally though, he’d just do practice fights with Gwen and Peter. 

Alice would show up every so often, normally coming to check on her weird gay roommate that she insisted existed, though no one had ever seen. Most of the time, she’d be in the library or in her lab, and they wouldn’t even know when she was there (that was before they heard the chanting, swearing, and see the large amounts of smoke and light). Gwen would disappear to check on her, sometimes returning with the girlfriend and sometimes returning with food. 

When Alice did come to watch the training, it was definitely something interesting. 

She’d normally end up practicing sparring with Gwen, an event that would go from slow and teasing to quick and intense. 

Neither one of them liked to lose, and after being together for so long, both knew each other’s fighting style down to the slightest of twitches. Peter and Gwen would occasionally fight, his experience against her youth and ballet-level poise. They both agreed, it was nothing compared to her and Alice. 

They’d start relaxed, barely focusing on the task at hand, but steadily grow fast enough to make most others stop to watch. 

While Alice was powerful, she struggled with endurance (something that is hard to keep up when you change reality) and while Gwen wasn’t as strong, she’d been at it long enough to have a painfully strong amount of endurance, biding her time to gain a stronger standing. Most fights would end in a tie, the two of them laughing and grinning before standing up and taking a break. When one was able to overpower the other, Miles, Peter and whoever else was there would stand in silence, too scared to break their contact until whoever had won would pull them up and kiss them. (An event that ending with Peter telling them to get a room). 

They’d still agreed that Alice could provide some useful insights into Miles’ training and he’d arrived to expect some lesson on entrapment or espionage. 

Instead, they were watching murder mysteries. 

Miles had nothing against BBC mysteries, he just failed to see how a crime-solving priest could help him. 

Alice had refused to take no for an answer. 

“I’m not one of you, but I was a S. H. I. E. L. D agent. You need to be able to observe the littlest pieces and fit them into the big picture. Murder mysteries are good this way.”

He sighed. “But why a priest?”

“He has a name,” she sat up straighter, “Christes can be almost too perfect or improbable and are incredibly hard to find. I love the new Sherlock, but don’t believe that will help anything other than your love for Benedict Cumberbatch.” She turned to Gwen, who continued. 

“Miss Fisher’s are good, but a little risqué and rely more on a final chase scene. Father Brown episodes are simple enough to find the killer and understand how all the clues got there.”

“How will this help for being Spider-Man?” Miles looked to Peter to find some sort of ally. 

He shrugged. “Being Spider-Man isn’t just fighting villains. You also have to help smaller crimes done by lesser known criminals. We don’t want to scare you with tons of files. This should work.”

“It’s also fun,” Alice grinned from her spot next to Gwen in the couch, “murder mysteries help broaden your sense of observation while also giving you a break from fighting and chemistry.”

He sighed. “Alright. Only one though.”

Alice met Gwen’s eyes and smirked. “If you say so.”

They watched four 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you’re interested, here are the shows I mentioned:
> 
> Father Brown (played by Mark Williams aka Mr. Weasley) on Netflix
> 
> Miss Fisher’s Murder Mysteries (set int the 1920s with cool female characters) on Netflix
> 
> Sherlock (you know what this is) on Netflix
> 
> Agatha Christie Mysteries (she’s the queen of crime) EVERYWHERE!
> 
> Let me know others that you like :)


End file.
